


在第三首歌时他关掉了唱机

by spadeK



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Bad Ending, Great Depression, M/M, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 存档。比较短。收音机，华尔街股票，战争暴发户，爵士乐，飞女郎和装饰派艺术算是美国1920年代的特征了吧。到了世纪末就是大萧条。希望能写好这个背景。
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	在第三首歌时他关掉了唱机

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。比较短。  
> 收音机，华尔街股票，战争暴发户，爵士乐，飞女郎和装饰派艺术算是美国1920年代的特征了吧。到了世纪末就是大萧条。希望能写好这个背景。

01.

Nick再次遇见Gatsby是在他公寓楼下的咖啡店。那地方挤在不起眼的街角，对着车流呼啸的纽约街道，墙上贴满各种报纸，关于失业、罢工游行、拍卖、寻人启事、招聘、呼吁捐款。吧台上的面包屑永远擦不净，侍者挂着一副厌倦面孔，顾客总是大声咳嗽。墨绿色招牌上停着几只白鸟。

这一年深秋已至，Nick依然穿着单衣，他已经忽略了冷——不仅纽约没有工作，整个国家都没有，所有人都在搜寻残羹剩饭，招聘所门口的长龙甚至延伸到了这家小店。而他至今还挣扎在那家证券所，华尔街少数幸存的股票公司。尽管崩盘是迟早的事，Nick在满墙报纸上看见了这个事实。

Gatsby坐在吧台另一侧。Nick在买咖啡和粗面包的时候瞥见了他。

他穿着一身陈旧的法兰绒西装，凝神沉思，面前的咖啡几乎没动。那个星期二，街角小店里的Gatsby，身上沾着烟灰，垂目冥想，面容颓丧不已。但隔着重重人群，Nick还是一眼认出了他——甚至此刻，他相信他的沉思依然存有那年盛夏的魅影，立闪即逝，犹如他那种不经意的风采，却足以使Nick一睹难忘。

他想知道他这么认真地在想什么——金钱，工作，派对，生意，经济？不，能让Jay如此忘我的，只能是Daisy.....

“先生，你的面包。”侍者冷漠地招呼他。Nick回过神，付了钱，拨开人群准备出门离开。如果不能省略那些寒暄，他宁愿不曾认识他...他无法容忍Jay Gatsby可能的麻木，挂着那个笑容谈论金钱生意，那样他也许真的会失去对这个时代的一丝渺茫希望。

突然有人搭上他的后颈，掌心贴着皮肤，手指收紧了一瞬，几乎触及脉搏。下一秒Nick耳边传来那熟悉的一声——

“嘿，老兄。”

“Jay...”Nick回头看着他的眼睛。Gatsby方才脸上的思索莫名消失了，取而代之的是Nick熟悉不过的笑容，只属于那个夏日、长岛海湾的绿光。而此刻他凝视着他，眉宇间有种脱离仲夏时光的亲密。

Gatsby放下手。“出去走走？”

他宽阔而瘦削的背影混入门外一片灰蒙蒙的刹那，忽然Nick感到腹部一阵隐秘的细微痛觉。

02.

当你站在光里的时候，自然会忽略逐渐逼近的危险。从1922年夏天走出来，Nick常会有这样的想法。午夜梦回，他突兀地惊醒，眯起眼盯着对面墙壁，犹如被那个下午的夕阳灼伤。

Gatsby站在那日的淡金色余晖下，身后是那座豪华宅邸，蓝色花丛沙沙作响。几只白雀停在镂空窗栏边，俯瞰泳池水面上云的涟漪。Gatsby一只手搭在他后颈，指尖贴着脉搏。Nick从透蓝水面看出了他的忧伤。

“唉，老兄，”Gatsby突然叹息，望着海湾的方向。“你觉得，她真的不会来电了吗？”

绝不会的。Nick想道——就在几个小时前，Tom告知他说他们计划搬走，Daisy跟他一起——那样斩钉截铁的语气，如同他是Daisy本人。当然，到处是派对、酒精、首饰、钞票、香水，白银般闪烁，她有何理由留下来呢。她可以在纽约，旧金山，巴黎，或任何地方随着爵士乐起舞，跟任何人细声讲起这个盛夏的长岛派对。

Gatsby偏过头，用寻求答复的坦率眼神看着他，好像事实会同Nick的回答一致。Nick下意识闪开目光，吞了吞口水，尽量随意地说。“唔，Jay，你知道她必须考虑自己的处境，毕竟是她.....”

“你就当是我。”Gatsby似乎感觉到了Nick鲜有的犹豫，有些焦躁地打断道。“你是在暗示，为了Buchanan家族的声誉，她就要跟着他，无法选择，就非走不可吗？Daisy不会那样的！他要是敢逼她.....”

“听我说，Jay。”Nick试图保持冷静。“没有人逼她。她现在是Daisy Buchanan，并非当年的Daisy Faye。她不是一切，总有人比她更在乎你.....你怎么就不明白呢？”

“但她就是一切，老兄！”Gatsby利落地比划了一下宅邸轮廓，几乎嘶声。“没有她，这些都有什么意思？我随时可以去住军帐，睡在哪条街道——难道我父母，生意伙伴或那些参加派对的人会比她更在乎我吗！”

Nick正要说话，猛地瞥见花丛中一个人影逼近泳池，握着一把枪。而Gatsby毫无察觉，他显然沉浸在自己的情绪里。Nick发现那人停下，冲着Gatsby缓缓举枪——

George Wilson。

他以为Gatsby撞死了Myrtle。

他要枪杀他为妻子报仇。

Nick扑上去，用双臂将Gatsby护在身后——“砰”——仿佛一根钢钉贯穿肺腑，他甚至来不及因为剧痛而喊出声，血已经像玫瑰绽放般铺开在腹部。他倒在地上，落日霎时冷却下来。

又一声枪响。那个绝望的家伙一定自杀了，Nick正在消退的清醒告诉自己。

Gatsby飞快脱下衬衫，用它按住Nick的伤口，尽力减缓血液流速。他拍着Nick的脸，声音断断续续。

“看着我，老兄，千万要醒着！你，你会好起来的...救护车马上就到。不要离开我...听见了吗，Nick...你不能就这样离开我.....”

Nick艰难地睁大双眸，却看见Gatsby眼里正含着泪水，急促地滑过他的脸颊。他感觉胸腔里的氧气随着每次呼吸在一丝丝溜走。

他用尽最后力气抓住Gatsby的手。

03

在一片缭绕烟雾尽头有处光源。那束绿光忽明忽暗，一刹那几乎就要淹没在漆黑的海里，但同时如此摄魂，仿佛穿越世纪闪烁着，使梦想者疯魔，为之倾其所有，赤足踏着利齿般的黑浪奔向它，甚至粉身碎骨去触碰光的一瞬。

徘徊在意识边缘的一段时间，Nick置身这一幕，目睹Gatsby浑身浴血，试图从保守贵族处争得一席之地，夜夜狂欢只为靠近那束绿光一点，再一点点.....

他醒来的时候，Jay正坐在病床边的长椅上，撑着头小睡。窗外冷雨淅沥地下，这个男人靠坐在灰暗的影里，另一只手捏着报纸——Buchanan一家已搬离长岛——Nick瞥见了头版标题。

这在他意料内，但他还是感到轮轴从心上重重碾过，压碎所有悲喜，似乎某种无形支撑轰然坍塌，留下的只是疼痛。有几秒Nick几乎按耐不住本能的狂喜，使他莫名愧疚。

他艰难地撑起身体，牵动着伤口的阵阵剧痛，试图伸手去触碰Gatsby垂在膝上的手。那一瞬间Gatsby睁开眼，立刻紧握住Nick悬空的手，同时朝他俯下身。Nick听见他迫切而有力的嗓音。

“你终于醒了，老兄。护士说你很幸运，那颗子弹没有伤及内脏，只是断了几根肋骨。你现在感觉如何？我问过医生，他说手术顺利，你休养几天就能出院了.....”

“我很抱歉，Jay。”Nick微弱地打断他。

Gatsby看上去异常疑惑。“为什么？”

“.....她已经走了。”

“我知道。”Gatsby使劲闭了一下双眼，在床边踱来踱去。“听着，我才是要道歉的——我不该用那种态度跟你说话，我想，我明白了你当时的意思——你为我做的这一切，我早该意识到...尤其你今天躺在这里，纯粹因为我的缘故...”

他背对Nick猛地站住，声线震颤着越来越弱。Nick注意到他的肩膀在微微抽搐。他的第一反应是起身拥抱他，但腹腔里的骤然收缩阻止了他。

“至少你选择了留下来。”Nick轻声说。

Gatsby转身面对Nick，眼角噙着一滴泪。片刻，他以一贯直率的方式问道。“不过，能告诉我你为什么那样做吗——上帝啊，你差点...你根本不用挨一枪，Nick。你，你当时怎么想的？”

“我什么都来不及想。”

那是脱口而出的事实。甚至后来很久，Nick偶尔记起这个灰冷早晨，他还是想不出任何合理解释——他的行为在Gatsby看来是那样大胆荒谬，就像他当初听见他决定为Daisy承担罪责时的反应——他惊愕地瞪着Nick，目光凝固，定格在他脸上。

“也不在乎你自己可能会死吗？你知道吗，当时你流那么多血，怎么都止不住 .....我几乎以为我要失去你了，老兄，如果你运气不好，我该如何原谅自己.....我根本，没办法报答你啊.....”

Nick安抚的笑了笑。“不用回报什么，Jay。只是你要稍微留意可能存在的危险，我不会总在你身边的。”

Gatsby似乎没听清楚，他大步走到床前握住Nick的手，力度很大以至于Nick感到骨节都在轻微作痛。

“休息吧，我会再来看你的。我现在只有你了，Nick。”他的注意力集中在Gatsby语气深处的笃定，犹如他们初次相见时他的笑容。

窗外雨不知何时停了。几只白雀站在窗台上，试探地瞅着他，扑棱翅膀甩掉羽毛上的水滴。玻璃蒙上一层雾气，Nick只能隐约瞥见梧桐的干枯枝头在风中晃动，黄叶飘零。

夏天是真的过去了。

04.

“长岛谜案：邻居为Jay Gatsby挡下子弹，车祸肇事者疑似另有其人.....推测为突然搬家的Buchanan夫妇.....”

媒体真是个婊子。Nick哼了一声，将报纸扔在地上。接着他看见Gatsby走进来，猛地停住盯着他，脸上是主观的愤怒。Nick还没来得及问，他就急切地开了口——

“我只把车祸的事告诉了你。媒体是从你那里了解到的消息吧？Nick，因为你Daisy才会走的，她以后要怎么办呢.....我那样信任你，你居然这么对我.....”

Nick听不清他后面的话。一股突如其来的恍惚感淹没了他，麻痹四肢，仿佛一眨不眨地盯着白日骄阳下的长岛海湾，一圈圈刺目涟漪引诱人纵身跳下。这感觉好像一口灌下一杯烈酒，酒精的灼烧张开全身毛孔，后背还靠在吧台上、眼睛却成了霓虹，灵魂高高飘在巨大广告牌上，嘲讽而悲悯地俯视这座城市每个角落的狂欢疯子、失魂落魄的商人、衰老的白银女郎；很快又砌起了簌簌白雪，夏日最后一片枯叶垂死地落在雪地上，萨克斯的欢快曲调从极远处悠悠传来.....灰冷天幕上，长岛的碧蓝剪影依稀可见，却再没有那个笑着端起酒杯的中年男子。

夜色化成灰烬匆匆坠下。漫天烟火星光，冰冷刺目。

为了挣脱这种窒息感，Nick不顾一切地冲他喊道：“她身边有Tom和女儿，你以为还会有你的位置吗？你现在为了她的退缩和未发生的事来怪我，是啊，Daisy Buchanan，一切都是Daisy Buchanan。那我呢，Jay，难道...难道我就不爱你吗.....”

Gatsby一下子怔在原地。他的怒容残留在脸上，认真地看了Nick一会，转身走了出去。

Nick注视他的背影消失在门口，没有挽留。从那一刻起，他做的所有事终于都有了理由。

05

Gatsby没有再来过。护士说他离开了长岛。

Nick康复出院的时候，纽约下了那个冬天的第一场雪。枯瘦枝头上，深秋最后几片叶子还在风中飘零，每一条脉络都流淌着刚过去的夏日光景，哗哗作响，摇摇欲坠。

报纸上也没有Buchanan一家的消息，亦或年轻神秘的公馆主人和他的派对。Nick披上大衣走进风里，去到熙熙攘攘的车站。

临走前他最后望了一眼那座公馆。树枝间那个耸起的尖顶是它最高的地方，默然冰冷地俯视这里发生的一切。

色彩仿佛都随着冬季的来临而一丝丝从他的生命中被冲净。

06

Nick Carroway回到纽约，继续着证券工作。时间如雪，纷纷乱乱地过去，他点钱算账，接待客户，参加聚会，约会，租房，电话那边是一个个陌生麻木的声音。

只是在纽约灰蒙蒙的天空下，他做这些事总带了一分心悸的不快乐。

生活正轨随着大萧条的到来变得艰难。Nick在1930年的春天订了婚——经济年年吃紧，他只想在情况更坏前解决个人问题，毕竟两个人的收入也好维持一些。

他把剩余文件带回公寓处理，一边转着父亲留下的那台老唱机。Billie Holiday, Annette Hanshaw, Louis Armstrong, Paul Whitman, Jim Jackson...他们一个个倾情吟唱，动情面容鲜活明朗，现在他听来犹如舞动着消退色彩的枯萎玫瑰。想几年前自己和Jordan还一起听过他们某个人的音乐会，如今那个女郎也转着裙摆迷失在爵士乐的醇厚尾音中。

还有Ella Fitzgerald，Gatsby在与他独处的时候会放她的歌。他说，她的嗓音提醒着斑斓夏日终有一日会过去。

确实如此。他几乎都没什么知觉。

07

难道，难道我就不爱你吗。

黄金十年，那个字就好像泳池里蓦然腾飞溅起的水花，只有勇者敢冒着溺水风险伸手去接。

08.

Nick回过神来的时候，Gatsby正和他并肩走在某条街上。他怀里揣着刚才买的面包。

“你近况如何，老兄？”Gatsby诚挚地看向他。

“...我就要结婚了。证券所看样子能撑到婚后一段日子。”Nick低声说，飞快瞥了一眼Jay，后者像是突然泄气，眼睛盯着脚下的路。

沉默地走了一会，呼啸车流像一条肮脏的河挡在眼前，路灯下人群攒动。Gatsby有些仓促尴尬地开口：“我很抱歉当年因为...你那句话就不辞而别。现在看来，说什么都没有必要了，也来不及。”

两人四目相对。Nick皱起脸扯出一个笑容，远处广场上一群白鸽成群飞起，翅膀扑棱着织成纯白的网。那一刻他几乎落泪。

——"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.....Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, then why can't I....."停留在仲夏的记忆某一瞬，一身长裙的女歌者曾站在鸽子中间，袅袅而歌。

他恍惚的刹那，Gatsby很快地用力抱了他一下，然后冲他挥手，消失在街角。Nick瞥见他用手背抹了下眼睛。

灰沉天空飘落几根羽毛，宛如撕裂的无声哭喊。

09

Jay Gatsby，真是个遗落在永恒夏日的名字。

他的疯狂不同于一般的享乐男女。那样一个敢于置生命于一线的人，然而这一条灰沉沉的不见尽头的河流，即使逆水行舟也只能回到与终点一样的起点。

10.

又是一年盛夏。

Nick和妻子搬到了弗吉尼亚州。这里的夏天不似纽约那样喧嚣华丽，弥漫着一种明媚恬静的气氛。街边橱窗后，一团一团鲜花绽放笑颜。

老唱机仍然一首首转动着，第三首是Ella Fitzgerald的I'm Beginning to See the Lights，他听见开头几句，一把关掉了唱机。

I never cared for moonlight skies

I never wink back at fireflies

But now the stars are in your eyes

I'm beginning to see the light

......


End file.
